


Perks of knowing a magizoologist

by Katnis_Newt_Salvatore_Dumbledore_Petrova (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Katnis_Newt_Salvatore_Dumbledore_Petrova
Summary: You are a potioneer (potions specialist). You used to work in a potion shop in Diagon Alley, but now you're settled in New York as a private tutor.You gave tutions to a MACUSA Auror Porpentina Goldstein. So you two are friends.To maintain friendship with Tina, you have taken one of her guests in your apartment. Who is this man?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is impossible for Newt to be this forward with a woman he meets for the first time. Besides, he is actually married to Porpentina.  
> But.. Fiction. So, sit back, relax and enjoy your love story with Newt Scamander.  
> Imagine a small apartment like Tina's. Imagine him standing in your hallroom. Try to visualise every scene, every nervous chuckle, every smile, every averted glance....you get the point. Visualise it happening to you.  
> P.S. - I'm not very good in writing slow romance. I'm not good in writing in general, life in general.. You know? So...let me know how it was?

You are a 25 years old Ilvermorny pass out witch. Your favorite subject is potions, so when you were offered a job in England to work in a very eminent potion-shop in none other than Diagon Alley, you eagerly went.

That was three years ago. Now you're settled in New York, as a special tutor for those Aurors, who are weak in potions.

Tina Goldstein is one of your best friends. You met her while giving her tutions, and you found how intelligent and brave she was. But Tina was also a great person, the more you got to know her. But today, she was demanding something weird from your friendship.

"Hi Y/N, sorry I'm going to give you a bit of a trouble right now. This...is Mr. Scamander. He is a supposed criminal."

You gasped, but couldn't help but thought what  _his_ crime could be. Being too cute maybe?

Tina quickly added, "He is not dangerous, I assure you. He, has a lot of beasts in that suitcase. They are his...um...friends cum pets. So..err...please keep him in your apartment tonight. Don't let him escape."

You were surprized to see Tina smile at him, to which he looked down and friendlily smiled back.

"Oh hello Mr. Scamander. I'm Y/N L/N. Sorry if Tina is being rude, she doesn't mean it. But she doesn't appreciate magical creatures like myself."

His eyes lighted up as he  _finally_ looked at you properly and opened his mouth for the very first time. "Do you like them then?"

His voice was equally boyish and manly, you thought how that was even possible. His eyes were giving out a bluish-green light, but it could've been yellow or grey too. You could write an essay on his f**king eye colour, but you loved it.

You nodded happily, "Of course I do. But Mr. Scamander, why don't you please sit down? I'm sure you must be tired. And please give us a moment."

You grabbed Tina's arms and pulled her into a corner of your drawing room. Mr. Scamander was left to sit on the sofa on his own, looking puzzled.

* * *

 

"Explain yourself!" Your hands were on your hips, while you cornered Tina angrily.

Tina smirked, "What? He can't stay with us. Our guest room is already occupied."

"How so? And he doesn't look like a criminal. Why are you suspecting..."

"Because he didn't obliviate a nomaj. That nomaj, whom my sister Queenie might fancy. So they are both left at home right now. The guest room is occupied by that very nomaj."

You let go of Tina now, who walked back to sit on the sofa beside Mr. Scamander. You see him stiffen, and decided against asking Tina to make room for you. You sat on a different chair and faced them.

"So is the muggle friendly? Or is he against magic, like your second-salem..."

"Y/N!" Tina cut you off fiercely. 

It was the man who answered though. "Did you say 'muggle'?"

You nodded, "Don't you say that too?"

He questionably looked at Tina. Tina chuckled and said, "Y/N used to work in 'Slug and Jiggers Apothecary' in Diagon Alley. So..."

He looked utterly impressed, giving you billywigs in your stomach. He said, "Did you really? That is why your surname sounded familiar. Prof. Dumbledore mentioned your book to me."

You nodded, "Of course he did. He was very appreciative of my attempt to save magical creatures. I mean...they used to kill creatures for potion ingredients. Do I wrote how to extract beast venoms without killing them."

Tina fist looked at Mr. Scamander, then at you, back at him and gave a knowing smile. She cleared her throat and said, "Y/N, you two have a good night. Don't let him flee. I have a sister to catch up to." With a final nod to the man, Tina disapparated.

* * *

 

"Mr. Scamander. Are you really guilty?" You asked without you could stop yourself.

He looked at you and said, "Oh call me Newt. And..err... I didn't obliviate the muggle and let my niffler lose..."

"You have a niffler! Merlin's favorite jumper! I love nifflers!" You exclaimed suddenly, causing Newt to become bewildered.

He said, "Y-yes I do. But it's missing. How come you like them?"

You shifted on the sofa to sit beside him, but you didn't notice the faint blush he caught. "I used to bother my 'care of magical creatures' professors, to tend to all the cute beasts. Nifflers are one of my favorites. Do you really have a lot more creatures?"

Newt nodded, amused and surprised. You excused yourself to bring him some coffee, which he gladly took and thanked you. Your hands brushed with his while giving him the mug, and now you noticed his adorable pink blush around his freckles.

You found yourself blushing as well, so you thought of starting another conversation. 

"Do you know Mr. Sca--- Newt. One time, Prof Dumbledore told me that if he would've been the sorting hat, he would put me in Ravenpuff."

Newt raised his brows in confusion.

You explained while giggling, "Witty and nerdy like a Ravenclaw. Loyal and fair like a Hufflepuff. He is too generous though..I'm not..err.." 

Newt chuckled, "You are. He never praises. He states. If he say you are as amazing as a Ravenpuff, of course you must be."

Your eyes widened at his sudden promptness and gallantry. Newt was looking timid and nervous when he came in, Tina also hinted that he is a quiet person.

"I'm so-sorry Miss L/N, if I said something err...wrong..."

You laughed now, "Oh no, call me Y/N. And of course you have said nothing wrong Newt. You are Tina's friend, so.. My friend. Right?"

His gaze was at the floor, but you saw him smile and nod, "Friends, ah! That we are."

* * *

 

Newt was in the guest room right now, and you were cooking dinner. He kept saying that he didn't have any preference, so you decided upon a simple vegetable dish, some bacons and juice.

You wanted to ask about desert, so you entered his room. But he wasn't there, instead his case was on the floor.

You were going to open the case, but suddenly...

The bathroom door opened and he was in front of you in his trousers. You allowed yourself one or two selfish seconds to observe his toned stomach and scars on his bare chest. But then you quickly clasped your hands on your face, ashamed; and turned around.

"Merlin's beard!" You heard him get into the bathroom again.

You slowly stood in front of her closed bathroom door and lightly asked aloud, "Err..would you mind borrowing my brother's pajamas for the night? If you..."

"Tha-tha-that would be n-nice Y/N. Tha-thank you." Came his cute reply which made you crazily giggle in your mind.

When you finally found your brother's pajama, you knocked again. He said, "Err, pl-please keep your eyes closed. I'm just um..going to put one hand out."

You assured him, but obviously didn't close your eyes. Your manners were on a vacation since Newt came in. His lanky white arms came out, you wanted so bad to kiss his elbow. But instead, you just handed him the pajama, allowing your hands to brush.

He thanked you for the hundredth time perhaps, and closed the door softly. You couldn't stop smiling ear to ear.  _control yourself, he is a guest, and a criminal!_ Your head smirked at you.

* * *

 

Newt wouldn't look you in the eyes ever again, and you accepted that by now. Everything you would say, would be replied in silly stutterings and choking.

"At least tell me what you generally take for desert? Don't say that you have no preference." You snapped.

He looked up at you with wide eyes at your sudden change of tone, and looked away again. "Err... Wha-what do you have? I don't want to bother..."

"Okay, if I give you a list of items from my kitchen, would you at least choose according to your preference?"

He nodded with a nervous smile and finally looked at you. His eye colour was again driving you crazy, but he gazed down after awhile.

You walked to the kitchen, smirking to yourself. You had your back at him, when you asked him aloud, "By the way, what was that look for?"

Newt chuckled ever so sweetly and said, "Erm.. I-uh..well you're trying to take care of me Y/N. I do appreciate it a lot. Thanks." Your heart skipped a beat.

You didn't dare to look at him. So you said, "Uhm... I can make any kind of cake in 2 minutes. So would you like marshmallow, milk chocolate, sweet potato, vanilla or maybe lemon? I can mix too, no big deal at all."

You turned around to see Newt thinking hard. You asked again, "Don't you like cakes at all?"

Newt said, "I-I do. But I dunno how to..Sorry, could you do something with milk chocolate?"

You gladly nodded, "Of course! Just watch me." You cooked for 5 minutes, but you could sense his gaze on you forever. He never looked anywhere else, but at you.

Upon finishing, you carried the cake to the table near Newt. "Ta-da. Presenting my chocolate cake with Milk Chocolate Ganache Frosting."

He grinned at you. Wow! You bit your lips, looked down and said, "Erm....Newt.. When I said watch me, it wasn't an order you see...uhm.."

He quickly looked away and scratched his neck, "I'm so so sorry Y/N. Did you..uh..mind? I just..my mother cooked to me when I was little. Then, nobody really cooked for me like you did. I was just... I didn't mean to..."

You burst out laughing, after you set the cake on table. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I scared you, no? I was just joking. Sorry, shouldn't have teased you. Okay, I think now we should really start eating."

* * *

 

After dinner, you started feeling uneasy. His gaze was constantly on you, it wasn't funny or cute anymore.

~flashback to your past~

Men have mercilessly used your feelings before. All they wanted was to get you to bed. None felt for you genuinely. You were scared to talk to men, afraid to fall for wrong people. Once or twice, you had to run for it to save your innocence.

~flashback over~

Newt washed his hands and said, "Thank you so much Y/N. I know you could've chose not to help me, but you did. I appreciate that really. And..dinner was very good. Co-could I go to sleep now? If you don't mind?"

You nodded and said goodnight too. Maybe you were all wrong about his intentions. But just when you were about to open the door and enter your bedroom, he grabbed your arms tightly.

You gasped and jerked off, "Oh my goodness. Not you too Newt? Once in my life I thought of not being suspicious, I trusted you. But you too.." You were continuously babbling while tears strained your face rapidly.

Newt's eyes widened, "No no what are you.. Look behind you."

You turned around to see half a dozen doxies in your room. You stepped back, as Newt used some jinxes to catch them and took them to his case. You were so ashamed of your sudden outburst. You accused him for no reason.

Newt slowly knocked your door, which you didn't even close. You knew he would come. You looked up at him.

"Do you want to share? It helps." He still didn't enter, and asked from there.

You said, "I'm so-sorry Newt. Forgive me, please forget what happened. You should get some sleep..."

Newt insisted, "I know I'm not good with people and I annoy everyone but... If you want to share, I'll be here." He looked at you hopefully, but you didn't speak. He sighed and started walking away.

"When I was at school.." You started. Newt slowly put his wand on a table and sat on a chair beside your bed, just what a gentleman should do.

"When I was at school in Ilvermorny, I had a lot of girlfriends. I would read romantic novels, listen to my friend's love story..and I would believe in true love.

But the one who really loved me, died. He was an Auror, a criminal killed him."

Newt gasped and held your palm slowly. But then he pulled away. You frantically reached out, so he held your hands again.

"After that, no one was ever true to me. Once or twice, they would promise me of love..but would...force me to..." You were teary and ashamed, but Newt's grip on your hands tightened.

Both of you stayed quiet for a long time. Then you heard him speak, "Those people don't deserve you Y/N. You are an extraordinary person. Prof. Dumbledore himself praised you, don't you see how talented and amazing you are? I'm sure one day a person would discover the jewel in you. Till then, stay strong. You will always have friends and your brother to love you."

You were astonished at his words again. You weakly smiled at him and asked, "But I shouldn't have accused you..."

"It's alright. I can't imagine your fault here. I did grab your arms."

"But you meant well.. I'm so weak.."

"Shh, don't think that. I'm going to leave and close the door now, and you promise me that you won't think such things of yourself." He kissed your knuckle and attempted to stand up from the chair.

"N-no, don't go." You said before you could stop yourself.

Newt's eyes widened, but he waited. He didn't move away, but also didn't want to scare you off. So you grabbed his arms and made him sit on the chair again.

"Newt, are you very very sleepy?" You asked guiltily for holding him back.

He softly chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry about that. I am not much of a person to sleep a lot. Tell me, how do I...?"

"Tell me stories of your adventures? How's life as a...um..what do you call your profession?"

He proudly grinned, "I'm a magizoologist."

You said, "What was your most favorite adventure then? Tell me the story..."

* * *

He started, "Well most people are afraid of huge beasts. So I'll tell you a story about something interesting and cute."

  _Not as cute as you are,_ you thought. He noticed your blush, but didn't say anything. He continued, "My unofficially favorite beast is Pickett, my bowtruckle. I found him in Ireland, when I went to watch Quidditch world cup once. So there were many trees with guardians there, and I noticed one particularly weak tree.

I did my best to recover the tree. I gave it muggle fertilizers, and I magically protected it from pests. After two days, the tree was looking better. So I heard a bowtruckle thank me. As in, I understood its body language.

This was Pickett. When I was leaving Ireland, he insisted to come with me. So I took it. He likes me a lot you see. Unlike most people..."

"You are likable Newt. People are heartless." You said it. Cr*p! Now what?

He didn't seem to get anything. " That's very sweet of you Y/N. You're not exactly wrong. People can be terribly judgemental. I'm not nearly as talkative as I'm with you. You don't judge me, so..."

You grinned, "I'm glad that you feel so. I do know the feeling of being judged too."

Silence. Story was finished. He would leave now. Tomorrow he would leave, maybe forever.

You said a little too loudly, startling him, "What if you keep my address and keep contact after you leave tomorrow?"

Newt's face flushed. But he seemed pleased, "Of- of course. I was going to...err... Y/N... Let me..um... bring a paper." He walked away, brought a paper and quill and wrote down what you said.

Newt blushed and said, "Err...would you mind terrible...if I asked to meet you again before I leave for London?"

Your face lighted up, but it dropped again, "Wh-when are you...?"

Newt said, "In less than a week I suppose." You slowly nodded.

"You will? That's uh...good Y/N." You said nothing.

Newt sighed, "I did something wrong. Please Y/N, tell me what I shouldn't ha---"

"Of course you didn't Newt. I just... In a week you'll be gone and then...probably I'll never...see you again." You whispered.

Newt abruptly stood up, and you did the same, bewildered. He slowly gave you a sober half hug, not to scare you. But you simply threw yourself at him. He reciprocated.

"I'll come back. There's so much I can do in New York. And every time I do, I'll meet you." Newt whispered.

You felt your face grow hotter. For anyone else, this sentence was a friendly promise. But coming from Newt's mouth, it was....

"I might fancy you the tiniest bit Newt. Do you think that's wrong?" You whispered. Something inside you had changed. You never flirted, you were never so coiragious to say exactly what's on your mind. But...

"It isn't everyday that I meet someone who sparkles my soul. So Y/N, I like you too. It feels right. Merlin's beard did I say that aloud?" Newt fidgeted. 

You suddenly understood. "The...the cake. It had alcohol in it..."

At that, Newt burst out of laughter. He was practically shaking and laughing hysterically, uncontrollably. 

"So you're implying that this was a drunk confession?" He smirked, making you blush an unnatural shade of red.

Newt stopped laughing and gently held your chin now to meet his eyes. "Not even a drum of butterbeer could make me say it, if I didn't mean it my dear Y/N." You let out a soft gasp, followed by an involuntary sniff to hold back your silly tears.

His expression grew worried as his confidence started fading, "We-well...that is to say...if you don't feel...err...sorry I'm not usually so direct..probably I'm going too fast.... I shouldn't pressurize."

You press a finger upon his soft lips and said, "Hush Newt, You're not pressurizing me. Now come on, you should sleep. I don't want you to be exhausted tomorrow. You gotta find your niffler."

Newt was taken aback. Although his eyes were glistening when your fingers touched his lips, but your hint gave him the wrong idea.

"Ri-right.. I should get going.."

You sighed and turned him towards you again, "Why do you have to be so childish? I'm not making you leave, I just want you to get some sleep. Always taking it the wrong way." You said a little too lousy, hands on your hips.

He first looked at your hands-on-hips posture and pouted half-angry face; then his face broke into a true grin.

He caught you by surprize as he enveloped your short/curvy/tall body in his imperfectly perfect muscular frame. He buried his face in your neck and whispered, "I don't want to leave Y/N."

Now it was your turn to take the wrong meaning.

"You-- you want to sleep...here? Beside me?" You asked in disbelief.

As he registered your question, heunderstood how his words have come out.

"Wha- oh no no Y/N... In the name of Paracelsus, why would I... I never meant.." He calmed himself down to look at you. "I meant I don't want to leave New York, while you're here."

You blushed and went back to his embrace. "I... I could... I mean.."

Newt asked, "Could you do that job in Apothecary again?"

You replied, "I'd do it in a heartbeat if you wish me to. "

Newt pulled away and made you sit on the bed. He kneeled down on the floor to be at your eye level and said, "As much as I'd love you to. Don't think twice if you want to come back here. I'll get your portkey ready whenever you're ready, and.... Oh no... Silly bugger.. I'm going too fast again.."

You giggled, "You're my favorite silly little bugger." You paused to look at him, "I'm ready now."

Newt's eyes widened, "How... Oh! Prof. Dumbledore. That's excellent Y/N! I'll sweep you off your feet then."

You blushed a crimson red and tried to compose yourself not to imply that sentence in literal meaning. Newt was blushing too, but he was beaming at you lovingly.

Newt finally left your room, while all you wanted was to ask him to stay. But.. Improper.

* * *

When you woke up next morning, you were holding Newt's shirt near his chest, your head on his lap; as he was striking your hair and face.

An instant blush and hotness took over both of your face as Newt started to stutter, "Err...I sat next to you and you sort of..held me in your sleep. I couldn't let you go, but I swear to..."

"You don't have to justify anything. It's you, so I'm happy" , you simply said, before readjusting upwards into his chest. You felt his kiss near your earlobes, giving you shameless goosebumps on your neck.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong Y/N?" Newt grew worried at your shaking. You shook your head frantically, but he seems to notice everything .

"Oh look at me please Y/N." He brought you to him to see your red face.

He warmly smiled and chuckled at your colour. "You know Y/N, you're so beautiful that I couldn't help staring all evening yesterday. I know you noticed and perhaps got the wrong idea, but I really can't take my eyes of you when you smile or blush." 

"Mercy Lewis! Teenie look, MY SHIP HAS SAILED!" Queenie shrikes in delight, as you and Newt gasped at her. Queenie was giggling like crazy, while Newt and you were both scarlet near your cheeks.

"Newt Scamander, explain yourself ", Tina seriously demanded. Newt muttered meaningless apologies and started becoming very nervous; when Tina too, broke into an unmistakable grin. "I'm so sorry Newt. I had to tease you." Tina chuckled.

Then they both raised their eyebrows at you, as if to ask,  _really?_

You shrugged and pulled Newt towards you by his arm. He also slid his arms around your waist, and side hugged you.

Tina and Queenie exclaimed in unison, "Aawww!"

 

 


End file.
